XY138
January 7, 2017 | en_op=Stand Tall | ja_op= | ja_ed=ドリドリ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=面出明美 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=高橋知也 | directorn=1 | director=渡辺正彦 | artn=2 | art=直井由紀 | art2=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY131-XY140| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The First Day of the Rest of Your Life! (Japanese: サトシとラストバトル！セレナの選択！！ The Last Battle with ! Serena's Choice!!) is the 138th episode of the , and the 937th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 13, 2016, in Canada on December 31, 2016, in Australia on January 1, 2017, and in the United States on January 7, 2017. However, this episode was released via Canada's service on December 15, 2016. Blurb Lumiose City is nearly back to normal, and Serena has an idea for a celebration. With Professor Sycamore’s help, she and Shauna put on a special performance for everyone! They’re soon joined by their Master Class rival Jessilee, and the show is a huge success! Serena wants to keep pursuing her performance goals, but she’s not sure about her next step. With the support of Ash and her mom, she finally decides to turn down Palermo’s offer so she can keep improving on her own. But Palermo has a surprising response: she suggests that Serena travel to the Hoenn region to try her hand at Pokémon Contests! Plot With the rebuilding of Lumiose City and the reopening of Prism Tower behind them, is thinking about her future plans and remembers the offer that Palermo made to her. draws the group's attention towards the TV, which is broadcasting a news report on the reopening of Prism Tower. The reporter claims that there are still many wounds to be healed in Lumiose City but the light of Prism Tower is sure to guide everyone on the path to recovery. Bonnie praises the lighting up of the tower, and calls it as the first steps towards recovery. Hearing these statements, Serena gets an idea and visits Professor Sycamore, who appreciates her idea and gladly decides to help. The next day, Serena leads a clueless , Clemont and Bonnie towards the center of Lumiose City. They notice a large crowd gathered, just as Professor Sycamore catches up with them and explains that a Performance Exhibition is planned to take place there. He reveals it to be Serena's idea all along, as arrives with , , and Sawyer, who decide that they want to help out too. Sawyer claims that watching them on the TV caused them to be really worried, but Ash shrugs their concerns off, claiming that they are doing just fine. On stage, Sycamore greets the audience and begins the Exhibition Showcase. With fireworks going off, Serena and Shauna get on stage with their Pokémon. Serena and Shauna command and to use and respectively, and the collision of moves sends sparkles onto the audience, exciting them. The citizens recognize the two Pokémon Performers as Master Class finalists. Dazzled by the performance, Bonnie and her friends are greeted by Alain and Mairin, with the latter claiming that she had never seen Serena perform before. Meanwhile, , watching the exhibition from the bushes, is puzzled by this out-of-place Pokémon Showcase, and James deems it as an excellent opportunity to capture . Jessie, however, is not pleased, and changes into her Showcase outfit, having decided to perform along with her as well. She commands her Pokémon to use , which explodes in midair and sends sparkles onto the audience. Serena and Shauna greet the new participant, and the three decide to perform together. Dazzled by the performances, the audience is moved to dance in excitement and celebration. Mairin asks Alain to dance with her, but he is reluctant and refuses; Sycamore, however, arrives on the spot and claims that he needs to have some fun as well. Jessie is overwhelmed by the lovely feeling of Performing, and decides to stay in the Kalos region with the aim of becoming the Kalos Queen, much to the chagrin of her teammates. Dancing in the audience, Shauna and Serena are glad that everyone is happy and having fun. has reached the venue as well, and watches the performance from within the audience. , and Gourgeist use , and Seed Bomb respectively, to wrap up the exhibition, and the audience cheers. A pleased Grace calls out to Serena who is surprised to see her mother. At Meyer's house, Grace thanks him for taking good care of her daughter, but he, instead, claims that Serena has been a big help in taking care of his son and daughter. Serena asks her mother to rest while she prepares dinner, and her friends decide to help her in the task. Grace is pleased by the change in Serena's personality. Meyer reveals to Grace that the exhibition performance was Serena's idea all along, and adds that she has a wonderful daughter in Serena. Later that night, Grace decides to head back to the hotel; Serena wishes to stay with her for the night, to which Grace gladly agrees. In the hotel room, Grace asks Serena to share her thoughts and feelings with her, claiming that staying in a hotel room with her is not Serena’s usual style. Serena voices her feelings, claiming that performing on stage that day made her realize why she loved performing so much, and that looking at the smiles and happiness on the crowd's faces made her realize that she wants to see even more smiles, just like Aria does. However, she fears that doing so might cause her to lose the experience she gained on her journey. Grace, however, shrugs her concerns off, stating that she can notice that her daughter has grown stronger, but adds that her experiences will always be a part of her. She advises Serena to have confidence in herself, before the two go off to sleep. Morning sets in, and Grace is all set to leave for Vaniville Town. She asks Serena to let her know once she makes her decision, and leaves the group. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor leave the group as well, as the three have been asked to help out with wild Pokémon who had left Lumiose City. Ash asks Sawyer what he has decided to do next, and Sawyer reveals that he is heading to the ruins of Lysandre Labs, as he has been asked by Steven Stone to search for the Giant Rock. He explains that he received his Key Stone from Steven, and sees this as a perfect opportunity to pay him back for his help. Ash is excited at this prospect, and the two decide to have a battle the next time they meet, with Sawyer claiming to gain more experience in the mean time. With Sawyer leaving the group, Clemont decides to head out to the Prism Tower as well, to do some cleaning up, and Bonnie tags along with him. Ash and Serena wonder what they should do, and decide to tag along. At the airport terminal, Ash and Serena learn that the airport is going to be reopened soon, exciting Ash. The two wander through the streets of Lumiose City, with Serena claiming that the place is almost back to normal, something which Ash agrees to. Stopping outside a shop, Ash points Serena to a dress, and Serena calls it cute, before feeling sad. The two visit a sweet shop next, and while enjoying the sweets, Ash notices Serena in her sad mood again. In an attempt to cheer her up, Ash challenges Serena to a battle and runs off holding Serena's hand. The two reach the battlefield on which Ash had his first battle in the Kalos region, and he explains that having a Pokémon battle always lifts him up when he is feeling down; he believes that having a battle will make her feel better as well. Serena states that she has never had a proper battle with him before, and accepts the challenge. Serena calls out her Braixen to the battlefield, while Ash uses his Pikachu. Pikachu begins with , hurting Braixen, as Serena commends Pikachu on his speed. Ash has Pikachu use next, which Braixen tries to block with its stick, but is overwhelmed and hit. Serena pulls herself together and asks Braixen to act as if they were rehearsing. She has Braixen use , but Pikachu avoids the attack. Braixen is asked to jump to get closer to Pikachu and to follow up with ; Pikachu retaliates with . Braixen uses next, hurting Pikachu. Ash praises Serena on her battling skills, and adds that she and her Pokémon are strong. He remarks about his troubles and problems with Greninja's transformation, and claims that one cannot be strong on their own; the support of Pokémon is a must to do their best. Serena thanks Ash and Pikachu for the kind words, and calls out her and . She declares that she knows that it may not be an easy journey, but asks if her Pokémon will take it with her, to which they gladly accept. Serena is very happy and excited, and informs Ash that she knows what she wants to do. At the Pokémon Center, Serena calls Palermo and refuses her previous offer. She reasons that Aria had told her that her smile can give other people strength, something which she saw and realized when she was performing in the Exhibition Showcase; even though they had been through so much, the Lumiose Citizens did smile after seeing her performance. So, she has decided that she wants lots of people to see her perform, and to visit lots of places and new regions with her Pokémon, claiming that all the experience will help them grow and mature. Palermo is little disappointed at the refusal, remarking that Serena had been the first Performer to refuse her offer. She asks if she has decided where she will go next, and noticing Serena's indecision, suggests her to go to the Hoenn region. She believes that participating in the Pokémon Contests would be a great way for Serena to learn, and she accepts her suggestion. Palermo states that she is looking forward to see what Serena would have learnt when she returns, adding that she is a big fan of the young Performer. Serena is overwhelmed by Palermo's appreciation and promises to meet her again. Later, she informs her friends about her decision to go to the Hoenn region, causing to burst into tears. Ash wishes her luck, and Serena claims that, despite not knowing where it might lead her, she will always do her best along with her Pokémon, and adds that perhaps she might be able to help other people find their dreams as well. Major events * and have a , which is eventually called off. * Serena again declines Palermo's earlier offer, having decided to continue traveling in order to increase her skills. * On Palermo's advice, Serena decides to head to Hoenn to compete in Pokémon Contests. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Sycamore * Alain * Mairin * Sawyer * * * * Meyer * * Palermo Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; ; Mega Metagross; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Mairin's; Chespie) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×3) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainers'; ×4) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×3; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainers'; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Primal Kyogre; flashback) * (Primal Groudon; flashback) Trivia * Poké TV: "Poké Love TV" focusing on . * Clips from A Performance Pop Quiz!, Master Class Choices!, and Master Class Is in Session! are reused in this episode during , , and Jessie's performance. * The English dub was leaked via Canada's service on December 15, 2016, 16 days before the episode aired in Canada and 23 days before the episode aired in the United States. ** It was also released on iTunes and Amazon Video on December 25, 2016, 13 days before the episode aired in the United States. The same occurred for all episodes in Volume 4 of Pokémon the Series: XYZ that aired after an all-day marathon of on November 26, 2016, and before January 11, 2017, when the error was fixed (The Right Hero for the Right Job! through Till We Compete Again!). * In one scene, when is infatuated by Serena, Shauna pulls him away from her by the ear, a reference to the running gag of how and Max used to pull away from the beautiful girls he was attracted to. * As stated by himself, the battlefield where he and Serena have their battle is the same one where Ash had his first battle with on his first day in Kalos. * Despite still being with him, Ash's Goodra is not seen during the Showcase performance with his other Pokémon. * This episode marks the last physical appearances of and Meyer. * In the Japanese airing, this episode was followed by a preview for the . * DreamDream is used as an insert song and as the ending theme for this episode, with this version being sung by Serena's Japanese voice actress, Mayuki Makiguchi. ** The insert song version uses the first half of the song while the ending version uses the second half. * Xerosic, , and Ash narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors * At the beginning of and 's performance when Serena commands to use , the position of her Pokémon change from being (from left to right) , and Braixen with Serena standing to their right to Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham with Serena standing in between Braixen and Sylveon. ** This is due to the fact that the clip was reused from an earlier episode. * When Serena and Shauna walk up to Jessie after she and her make their entrance, Shauna's Flabébé is initially shown to be floating behind Shauna, but when the shot changes, Flabébé is in front of Shauna. * During Ash and Serena's battle, Braixen began executing its before Serena could finish calling out the attack. Dub edits * In the English dub, during the beginning of the performance, Shauna's Ivysaur doesn't cry when it launches its . In other languages |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |fi= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |cs= |}} 138 Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Australia before the United States de:Der erste Tag vom Rest deines Lebens! es:EP941 fr:XY138 it:XY137 ja:XY編第138話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第137集